


Scacco matto in tre mosse

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, John-centric, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un John, un bagno e uno Sherlock. <br/>Prima, durante e dopo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scacco matto in tre mosse

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme **  
>  **Fandom:**** Sherlock BBC   
> **Titolo:** Scacco matto in tre mosse   
> **Personaggi:** John, Sherlock   
> **Riassunto:** Un John, un bagno e uno Sherlock. Prima, durante e dopo.   
> **Rating:** R   
> **Word:** 2452 (fdp); 2517 (W)   
> **Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico?   
> **Avvisi:** Angst; Pre-Slash (Oh, diciamo pure Bromance, vah.); Slash; Lime. (Progetto evolutivo? Direi proprio di sì.)   
> **Note:** Scritta per [la settimana di proroga](http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/23362.html) dello [Sherlothon](http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/tag/sherlothon) con il Prompt del primo giorno: “Rifugio”, concorrendo sempre per il mitico, mirabolante eccetera eccetera Team Canon. *alza i pugni in aria ed esulta*   
> **Beta:** Geilie che ha betato alla velocità della luce, come sempre! **
> 
> **Altre-note-pseudo-interessanti** : Prima di tutto questa storia è scritta un po’ sotto istigazione di [Locked](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=143078) che ha scritto “[In ascolto](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1086379&i=1)”, ispirandosi alla [stessa immagine](http://doublenegativemeansyes.tumblr.com/post/15857360141/why) che ho scelto io. Lei sa perché ho scritto questa storia e tanto basta. <3  
> Inoltre – e direi molto più importante – questa storia è scritta anche per il compleanno di [Ray08](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=89638). Mi rendo conto che avrei potuto fare un lavoro migliore, ma che ci posso fare? Non tutte le ciambelle riescono col buco. Tanti auguri tesoro. <3  
>   
> 

**Scacco matto in tre mosse**

  
Ciò che è sempre stato chiaro a John, sin dalla più tenera età, è che il bagno è sinonimo di _privacy_.   
Quando la porta del bagno si chiude dietro di lui nessuno, _nessuno_ , ha il diritto di irrompere all’interno. No, nemmeno per prendere una spazzola, no, il deodorante sarà recuperato in seguito, preferibilmente quando John sarà uscito dal bagno.   
In effetti questo era risultato l’unico metodo funzionante per sopravvivere alle angherie di una sorella maggiore in piena pubertà, e nel corso della sua vita aveva sempre appurato che l’assioma “il bagno è mio, aspetta il tuo turno”, se ripetuto un paio di volte, avrebbe sempre dato buoni frutti.   
Persino in guerra gli era stato possibile godere di qualche momento di privacy per espletare i propri bisogni fisiologici.   
L’unico essere vivente che sembrava sordo a qualsiasi protesta da parte di John era – come c’era da aspettarsi – Sherlock Holmes.   
Per Sherlock non esisteva una stanza in cui non potesse entrare, se ne sentiva l’impellente bisogno. E John avrebbe anche potuto sopportalo se il suo coinquilino avesse spalancato la porta del bagno con qualche richiesta coerente con le funzioni della stanza stessa. Tuttavia non c’era stata una sola volta in cui Sherlock aveva interrotto John - mentre si lavava i denti, leggeva un giornale sul water, entrava nella doccia, si sbarbava - perché aveva il semplice, elementare bisogno del bagno.   
Ebbene, quando Sherlock si infilava a forza nel suo rifugio, il motivo era sempre collegato al proprio lavoro di consulente investigativo.

« John! » ululò Sherlock spalancando la porta con foga. Quest’ultima andò a sbattere forte contro il muro, la maniglia incontrò per l’ennesima volta il punto scrostato dell’intonaco e un po’ di polvere bianca crollò a terra.   
John, sotto la doccia, sussultò. E andò molto vicino a cavarsi un occhio.   
« Sherlock! » urlò oltraggiato, strizzando le palpebre per scacciare il dolore e osservando l’alta figura del detective – sfocata attraverso il vetro bombato – che si aggirava a grandi passi nella stanza.   
« Nuove prove per il caso, senti qua! »   
L’acqua tiepida gli carezzava le spalle e John odiava di tutto cuore essere interrotto mentre faceva la doccia: evidentemente l’espediente di far cambiare la serratura al bagno non aveva avuto buon esito.   
« Sherlock- »   
« Ricordi quelle macchie di olio da cucina che la vittima aveva sui polsini della camicia? Bene, nessuno le ha notate perché, lavorando in un fast-food, erano parse a tutti normale routine. »   
« Sherlock- »   
« Ovviamente ho svolto delle analisi approfondite ed è venuto fuori che il tipo d’olio che viene usato in quella catena di fast-food non è lo stesso che la vittima portava sui suoi vestiti. Ciò significa che non si è diretto immediatamente a casa dopo il lavoro, ma che ha compiuto una deviazione, andando a cucinare da qualche altra parte, ma perché? Perché?! »    
John si riteneva un uomo paziente, incredibilmente paziente, ma ogni cosa ha i suoi limiti.   
Spalancò la porta della doccia con un gesto secco senza nemmeno premurarsi di chiudere l’acqua: il bagno avrebbe iniziato ad assomigliare ad un lago, ma in quel momento non era interessato.   
Sherlock era seduto sul water, la tavoletta abbassata, le gambe accavallate e le mani congiunte davanti al volto.   
John scacciò con un colpo della testa il sapone che continuava a scivolargli sul volto, l’improvvisa ventata d’aria fredda lo fece rabbrividire, ma niente avrebbe cancellato dal suo volto quella espressione truce.   
Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, riemergendo dal suo ormai famoso palazzo mentale.   
« Esci. di. qui. » sillabò John, i pugni stretti, i denti serrati.   
L’altro lo squadrò da capo a piedi un paio di volte, poi aprì la bocca e disse: « Sei nudo. »   
« Complimenti. Questa è una deduzione logica degna del grande Sherlock Holmes. Vattene-fuori-di-qui-subito. »   
« Quando sei arrabbiato perdi il senso del pudore. »   
« Quando sono arrabbiato perdo il senso della pazienza. Ti ho detto mille volte di non entrare in bagno quando ci sono io. Non mi interessa niente del tuo stramaledetto caso di omicidio, voglio solo togliermi di dosso l’odore di fritto che il pranzo della signora Hudson ha portato fin quassù. »   
Il vapore si stava sprigionando in ampie volute attorno a loro e John non si era mai sentito tanto vicino ad obbedire a quell’impulso che quasi ogni giorno gli comandava di picchiare Sherlock. Possibile che quel pazzo non si fosse mosso di un millimetro durante tutta la sua tirata?!    
Ma all’improvviso il volto di Sherlock subì un mutamento quasi irreale: da rilassato e pensieroso divenne attivo e vitale.   
« Oh, John! Meraviglioso! Meraviglioso! » quasi gridò, schizzando in piedi. Si mosse talmente veloce che John non riuscì a schivarlo quando lo prese per le spalle e lo fece ruotare due volte sul pavimento bagnato.   
Le scarpe di Sherlock lasciarono scie di sporcizia sulle mattonelle e John, per la prima volta in sua presenza, si sentì in imbarazzo. Non un imbarazzo che ti costringe ad arrossire e balbettare, ma una sottile e impalpabile sensazione di disagio.   
« Sherlock... »   
« È stata la moglie, aiutata dall’amante. O meglio, la _seconda_ amante... oh, era un uomo molto affaccendato! »   
John iniziava a non capirci davvero niente – se mai ci aveva capito qualcosa – e alla fine, quando Sherlock uscì dal bagno quasi correndo e sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle, decise che l’unica cosa sensata che gli rimaneva da fare era portare a termine la sua doccia e iniziare a ripulire il disastro che si era creato nel loro povero bagno: tra lui e il suo coinquilino, sembrava che fosse appena passato un tifone.

***

Quella stagione fu talmente fredda – in tutti i sensi – che nemmeno il riscaldamento tenuto al massimo consentiva a John di sentirsi un minimo al caldo.   
In realtà John amava i freddi inverni di Londra: erano la cosa che forse maggiormente gli era mancata durante la guerra, quando la sabbia riusciva a infilarsi in qualsiasi fessura, persino nei pori della pelle, fin quando ti sembrava di essere fatto tu stesso di sabbia.   
La neve invece era tutt’altra cosa. Non erano capitate violente nevicate a Londra, ma John aveva sempre amato svegliarsi con, ad attenderlo, una bella nevicata notturna che aveva lasciato la sua impronta bianca su tutta Londra.   
Quell’anno, però, John avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno della neve e di quel gelo polare che si era infiltrato nelle sue ossa e gli si stringeva attorno ai polmoni, come una mano scheletrica che strizza una spugna.   
« Basta! » esordì infine, parlando alle mura vuote del proprio appartamento. Si avvicinò alla mensola laddove un vecchio teschio ingiallito faceva bella mostra di sé, e si chinò un po’ in avanti, fin quasi a sfiorare con il naso l’altro naso invisibile che un tempo doveva essere stato attaccato a quel pezzo di osso.   
« Che ne dici di una doccia, vecchio mio? Pensi che lo scaldabagno reggerà almeno stavolta? »   
Il teschio gli restituì un’occhiata dubbiosa e John fu d’accordo con lui: difficilmente avrebbe retto.   
E lui difficilmente avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere a Londra con il suo solo stipendio.   
Mollò il teschio lì, senza concludere la conversazione, e si diresse con passo strascicato vero il piccolo bagno a cui aveva dovuto adattarsi dopo essersi trasferito da Baker Street in un alloggio più modesto.   
Per qualche minuto John tentennò davanti alla doccia: il pensiero di spogliarsi non era allettante con il gelo che lo avrebbe accolto una volta che fosse sgusciato fuori dai vestiti pesanti, ma l’idea dell’acqua calda sulla pelle d’altro canto...    
Aprì l’acqua e la fece scorrere per qualche minuto, poi, quando vide che aveva iniziato a diventare un po’ più che tiepida, si rifugiò in salvo sotto il getto caldo.   
Una doccia calda in pieno inverno è sempre un metodo ottimo per rilassarsi, e John lo sapeva bene e continuava a ripeterselo mentre frizionava i capelli e mentre la sua pelle acquisiva quel colore rosso tipico di chi ama esagerare con la temperatura dell’acqua.   
Ma la realtà era che con un orecchio John si trovava sempre, costantemente, in attesa di un suono fuori dalla porta del bagno, un suono che indicasse come Sherlock stesse per aprirla, quella porta, come fosse sul punto di mettersi a blaterare di casi di omicidio e furti e rapimenti e come stesse per entrare nello spazio vitale di John con il suo passo elefantiaco.   
_Questo_ voleva John.   
Che Sherlock tornasse ad occupare il posto che mai aveva lasciato, quel posto che si era preso con forza e prepotenza e che adesso lui non era in grado di riempire con niente, se non tutto il freddo di quell’inverno londinese.   
Stava già piangendo quando si chinò in avanti, sostenuto sulle punte dei piedi, i muscoli delle gambe in tensione, i talloni sollevati e l’acqua che si schiantava sulla sua schiena come una cascata di dolore.   
Il contrasto violento tra il freddo delle mattonelle su cui si era appoggiato con il braccio e il vapore che saliva verso l’alto scaldandogli la faccia gli fece quasi salire un conato di vomito.   
Ma non sarebbe stata una doccia bollente a cancellare tutto quel freddo che continuava a sentire.   
Per tutta la vita John aveva desiderato un bagno tutto per sé, e adesso che lo aveva ottenuto, quale era il senso di tutto ciò se non c’era insieme a lui un coinquilino iperattivo pronto a spalancare quella porta e ad inoltrarsi in luoghi ancora inesplorati del cuore di John?   
« Che qualcuno entri » disse John mentre l’acqua trascinava con se lacrime e sporcizia nel buio tunnel delle fogne. « Qualcuno _deve_ entrare. »

***

John non riuscì a trovare un motivo logico – logico dal punto di vista di Sherlock, perché John ormai non vedeva più niente di anche solo lontanamente _logico_ nella propria vita – per cui il semplice proposito di fare una doccia potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di così indecente.   
Dieci minuti prima Sherlock se ne stava seduto in mutande – e nient’altro, Cristo! – su una poltrona del loro appartamento, intento a riflettere su un caso di sparizione di gioielli; dieci minuti dopo, quando John aveva deciso che per evitare di morire per autocombustione dopo quasi quattro settimane di astinenza l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata una doccia fredda, Sherlock aveva deciso di raggiungerlo nel bagno.   
Non poteva lamentarsene, certo, e sicuramente non con le dita di Sherlock che facevano cose indecenti sulla sua pelle, sotto il getto di acqua fresca, non quando la testa di Sherlock se ne stava docilmente appoggiata sulla sua spalla e il suo respiro rapido si alternava in modo inebriante agli occasionali sbuffi di John, ma la cosa era strana di per sé.   
Sherlock non viveva la propria sessualità come tutto il resto degli esseri umani ed essere riuscito ad avere la meglio su di lui per tre volte negli ultimi sei mesi sembrava essere un traguardo ineguagliabile, dal punto di vista di John.   
Era frustante, ma quando il compagno cedeva alle sue dita e alle sue labbra per John era sempre una vittoria entusiasmante.   
Per la prima volta tuttavia quel giorno Sherlock aveva preso l’iniziativa.   
Uno strano caso, in effetti, un caso che avrebbe meritato un’adeguata analisi... dopo.   
« Oh » bisbigliò Sherlock quando il polso di John compì una manovra azzardata ma di certo non sgradita e quell’”Oh” si perse tra i rivoli di acqua e di piacere e John si sentì molto più gratificato da quell’unica sillaba che da una sequela scomposta di parole. Una sequela molto simile a quella che stava per pronunciare lui.   
Si morse le labbra, per evitare di dire cose di cui si sarebbe pentito, ma non ottenne molto con questo sotterfugio, perché si poteva dire tutto di Sherlock, ma non che non sapesse usare le mani a dovere o che non imparasse in fretta. Molto in fretta.   
John si trovò ad ansimare tra i capelli bagnati del compagno con gli occhi semichiusi e la consapevolezza che entrambi sarebbero scivolati a terra, se non fossero stati completamente abbandonati contro il muro.   
Sherlock gli lanciò una breve occhiata liquida sollevando piano la testa e finalmente a John venne in mente il perché di quell’improvvisata.   
Il trucco era adattarsi, lo sapeva... ma per un attimo ci aveva sperato.   
« Hai risolto il caso? »   
Passò qualche secondo in cui Sherlock non si degnò di aprire bocca, ma allo stesso tempo non si allontanò da lui di un solo centimetro.   
« Hai risolto il caso. Per questo sei qui » si rispose da solo John.   
Era stato uno sciocco a pensare che l’altro lo avesse posto per una volta prima del proprio lavoro.   
Lo vide tirarsi finalmente indietro e guardarlo con i suoi occhi limpidi e onesti, per una volta, e seppe quale sarebbero state le sue successive parole.   
« Credevo che tra di noi i patti fossero chiari. »   
« Non so proprio da dove partire per descrivere quanto ci sia di sbagliato nelle frase che hai appena detto. »   
L’acqua continuava a scrosciare senza che nessuno dei due decidesse di chiuderla: adesso li separava, come se tra di loro ci fosse una piccola cascata. Il volto di Sherlock era improvvisamente sfocato e lontano.   
« Hai detto che ti sarebbe bastato. »   
John si tirò indietro i capelli bagnati che iniziavano ad appiccicarsi agli occhi – decisamente, doveva tagliarli.    
« Hai ragione » disse infine, perché era vero, aveva detto che gli sarebbe bastato, che avrebbe sopportato, che si sarebbe adeguato. « Hai ragione, l’ho detto. »   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio; Sherlock non avrebbe detto nulla, John lo sapeva. Non c’era nulla da dire, dopotutto.   
Il suo rifugio era stato invaso, Sherlock era dentro di lui in infiniti modi, modi che nessuno in tutta la sua vita aveva saputo anche solo sfiorare, e John non avrebbe potuto fare niente per cambiare la sua condizione. Solo adeguarsi.   
« Lascia perdere, Sherlock. È solo il caldo. Non ascoltarmi. »   
« Non lo faccio mai. »   
« Meglio » e spalancò la porta scorrevole per uscire dalla doccia: lo spazio era diventato piccolo, quasi claustrofobico.    
Sherlock lo afferrò per il polso all’improvviso, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò.   
Fu nuovo e strano, perché Sherlock non era mai il primo prendere un’iniziativa di quel tipo e di certo non con quel trasporto. Per un attimo John fu consapevole solo dei capelli dell’altro che si muovevano sul suo volto come delle dita sottili, e allora gli portò le mani dietro il collo e lo tirò più vicino, più vicino.   
Poi entrambi persero aderenza – Sherlock dal pavimento della doccia, John da quello del bagno – e crollarono a terra, l’uno sopra l’altro.   
La risata di John schizzò fuori come uno sbuffo, all’inizio, e si schiantò contro il petto di Sherlock, disteso sopra di lui. La voce del compagno lo raggiunse dall’alto: « Non è molto igienico » ma in quelle parole era ben evidente tutto il divertimento che li stava divorando.   
John continuò a ridere, la pelle di Sherlock umida e vicina, il profumo di Sherlock inebriante e vicino.   
Alla fine il trucco era quello: adattarsi. E accettare che il bagno non sarebbe mai più stato il suo rifugio privato.   
  
  



End file.
